Cool & Spicy in Middle School
by KUKAIxAMU
Summary: Amu and the Gang starts middle school and Kukai gets held back for a special reason by the principal and Yaya and Kairi gets moved up some grades to be in the same grade as Amu and the rest of the Guardians
1. First Day Of Middle School

**Cool & Spicy in Middle School**

Nikki: This is my first fanfic so please tell me if you like it.

Amu: YAYYYYYY. Whose is the main character(s) in it?

Kukai: I would most probably be a main am I right Nikki?

Nikki: Yes Kukai you are right and the other one is you Amu.

Amu: YAYYYYYY Me and Kukai Are the Main Characters... WAIT WHAT?

Nikki: Got to go -runs and leaves Amu and Kukai alone-

Kukai: I think she just left.

Amu: Yea

Nikki: [Calls out to Tadase] TADASE DISCLAIMER NOWWWWWWWWWWW!

Tadase: Yes. Nikki doesn't own shugo chara or any of its characters.

Everyone: Here's the story

**Ages:**

**Tadase, Amu, Rima, Yaya and Kairi:** 15, **Kukai, Nagi, Utau, and Ikuto:** 16,

_**Chapter 1: First Day of Middle School**_

_No one's Pov_

_Hello my name is Amu Hinamori and I just start middle school with my friends who are former Guardians and we been asked to come to school early because the principal wanted to talk to us well before the end of last year Kairi and Yaya joined our class so we are all in Middle School together._

_Amu's Pov_

_"Amu-Chan wake up it's your first day of middle school. AMU-CHAN WAKE UP." Ran yelled. "Ran what are you doing?" Miki asked her sister. Su came in and seen what was going on and got there and help wake Amu up. Su got a glass of water and tipped it on Amu's face._

_I woke up screaming because of the freezing cold water on my face. "Amu-Chan you're going to be late for your first day of middle school." Dia said. "WHAT. OMG Miki help me please." I yelled. "Of cause Amu-Chan right away." Miki said. "Drew Draw Drawn" Miki said and my school uniform came on me. I ran downstairs and grabbed a piece of toast and said bye to everyone then I was out the door, and I heard Kukai call out to me. "AMU-CHAN" Kukai yelled, "Yo Kukai what you're doing?" I said back. Kukai said with his goofy grin and rubbing the back of his head "Sup Amu-Chan I came to walk you to school seeing as it is your first day and I got held back this year so I am in the same grade as you and the others." Then I seen Tadase, Rima, Nagi, Kairi, Yaya, Ikuto and Utau with him. "Yo minna" I said to everyone and Tadase said with a smile and a blush "Hey Amu-Koi" and then I yelled "DON'T SAY THAT I AM NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" then I ran and hid behind Kukai while he blushes (A/N: Amu likes Kukai that is why she is blushing okay peps not because of what Tadase said.) Kukai came in and said "Leave her alone or you can walk by yourself to school Tadase". "Amu-Ko..." "DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT OR WE WILL KICK YOU OUT OF OUR FRIENDS OKAY" Nagi said with a chara change with Termai. Kesiki floated over to Tadase and said "Tadase don't let him boss you around you're in charge here not him" Tadase said to Nagi "You cannot kick me out because I am the king or the former king and you don't have the privilege to do so." "So you think so we have Kairi and he can tell us what the rules are. Kairi?" "Well if there is a problem with two of the Guardians the rest can vote if they want one or both of them to be kicked off. All in favour of Tadase to be kick off all say me?" "I" Everyone but Tadase said. "Looks like you're not a Guardian anymore Tadase so leave and never come back." Kairi, Ikuto, Nagi and Kukai said at the same time. They then continue on with the walk to school but something is different Amu is walking hand in hand with Kukai. Rima is with Nagi, Yaya with Kairi and Ikuto is still trying to get me to go out with him and Utau is trying to get Kukai to go out with her. Me and Kukai decided o have a race to the school that whoever gets there first gets to choose what the other wears on Saturday and Sunday and they take the winner out for those two days._


	2. The Date

**Cool & Spicy in Middle School**

Chapter 2: The Date.

Nikki: Sorry I haven't updated for ages but I promise you will like this chapter and thankz to the people who liked my first chapter.

Ikuto: what is going to happen in this chapter Nikki?

Nikki: you will have to wait and find out Ikuto

Utau: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKU UUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOO *Runs after Ikuto*

Ikuto: *Runs away* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH HELP ME NIKKI PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE E

Nikki: *Sighs* Sorry but I sort of can't Ikuto

Kukai: Who will win the race me or Amu Nikki?

Amu: You of cause Kukai I always get dragged by you

Kukai: true but on with the story

Disclaimer: Nikki doesn't own Shugo Chara or its Characters.

Chapter 2: The Date.

Recap:

Amu and Kukai had a race to school and the winner chooses what the loser wears and the loser has to take the winner out on a date on Saturday and Sunday for two days.

End recap:

Kukai's Pov:

I decided to race Amu to school to see who is faster and we decide that whoever loses has to wear and take the winner out on a date in what they choose and where they choose for the weekend.

I was a head of Amu by a few centimetres but she just got there and speeds past me at the last second when we were near the school. "Kukai you need to take me out on a date on Saturday and Sunday now you know and I will let you know this afternoon what you will be wearing and where you will be taking me okay." Amu said with that cute smile of hers. I just blushed and nodded my head in understanding thank god the others weren't here yet.

Amu's Pov:

'Me and Kukai had a race to school and I actually beat him and now he has to take me where I want and wear what I want him to wear, OMG I'm going to make him wear a bunny costume and take me to a fancy restaurant for the two days,' I thought. Just when I thought of my little plan the gang turned up and started to ask who won our 'little' race well with a big smile on my face I said "I did I won our race which means Kukai I can't wait for Saturday and Sunday and thankz for offering the little plan of whoever loses has to wear whatever and take the winner out on a date in what they want and where they want for the weekend by the way."

On my way to the Assembly I was talking to the gang and once we got to the Assembly we all been asked if we could go up on stage beside Tadase because when I told the principal that Tadase wasn't a Guardian anymore the principal understood so the whole new group of Guardians are Me, Kukai, Rima, Ikuto, Utau, Kairi, Yaya, and Nagi so we went to the seats we were assigned and we been told what title we are in the Guardians Kukai is the Jack of Hearts, Kairi is the Jack of Clubs, Nagi is the Jack of Diamonds, Rima is the Queen of Diamonds, Utau is the Queen of Hearts, Yaya is the Ace, Ikuto is the King, and I am the Joker.

Utau's Pov:

When we got to Assembly early like we were asked to we were told that we had to be on stage because we were the new and first set of Guardians for Seiyo High and we been told what title of the Guardians we are me and Rima are the Queens but Rima is Queen of Diamonds and I am Queen of Hearts, Nagi, Kukai, and Kairi are the Jacks but like me and Rima, Kukai is the Jack of Hearts, Kairi is the Jack of Clubs, and Nagi is the Jack of Diamonds, Yaya is the Ace, Ikuto is the King, and Amu is the Joker.

Nagi's Pov:

"Wow were the Guardians again isn't that great guys and Utau, you and Ikuto finally join us in the Guardians aren't you two happy 'bout that there." I asked Utau and Ikuto.

Time skip (Amu's Pov):

'Woooowwww it is Saturday all ready and Kukai has to wear a pink bunny costume and I promised Rima, Utau, and Yaya that I would take pictures for them to see' I thought.

The doorbell rang and mum answered to the door she called out to me "AMU, KUKAI IS HERE" Mama yelled. "COMING" I called back

"Yo" Kukai said when I came down stairs he had his costume on but I told him he could cover it while we walk to the restaurant and he has to put on his bunny ears.

Kukai's Pov:

I walked Amu to the restaurant she wanted to go to and when we got there I took off my jacket and put on my bunny ears and this was soooo embarrassing.

Tadase's Pov:

I was walking past a restaurant and I notice Amu and Souma there so I walked over.

"Thankz for the date Kukai" Amu said. I walked in to the restaurant and decided to talk to Amu and Souma.

"Hey Amu. Hey Souma, what a pleasant surprise seeing you guys here." I said as I sat down next to Amu who was across from Souma.

"Hey Tadase, what you doing here when me and Amu are out on a dare date?" Souma asked me

"OHHHH who dared you guys to go out on a date and why are you in a pink bunny costume Souma?"

"OHHHHHHHH this Amu dared me to wear it while on the date and I finally lost a race with the girl" Souma said

"Anyways Tadase can you please leave we are on a date here" Amu said to me.

Ikuto's Pov:

I see Tadase walk out of a fancy restaurant and decided to check it out with sis.

"Hey Utau lets check the fancy restaurant out who knows we might see either Amu or Kukai there?"

"Hey Ikuto lets check it out if we might see either one of them there but remember we better not get our hopes up because Kukai decided to be and idiot and make a bet with Amu and they might be there for their bet or date like they call it" Utau said.

"Yea your right but let's check it out still." Then we walked into the restaurant and then I spotted Kukai in a pink bunny costume and told Utau to look to the right hand corner when she looked she cracked up laughing then when Utau notice pink hair she realised that Amu was with him here and said "Ikuto look Amu is here as well" when I looked real close I noticed Amu was there to so I made a plan.

Utau's Pov:

When I notice that Amu was with MY KUKAI I decided to get Ikuto pissed as well and got him to notice that Kukai was with HIS PRECIOUS AMU and then we would be able to get my plan on way

PLAN:

Step 1: get Ikuto mad (which is pretty hard unless someone is flirting with HIS AMU)

Step 2: make Ikuto listen to my plan

Step 3: put plan on way which is we walk over and ask if we could join which I know Amu and Kukai wouldn't mind because they are nice to me and Ikuto well Amu to me and Kukai to Ikuto.

Step 4: I get Ikuto to sit next to Amu and I will sit next to Kukai which will piss Amu off because she has a major crush on Kukai which will piss Ikuto off more.

Step 5: create mayhem for Kukai and Amu like me and Ikuto fight or making me and Amu fight or me and Kukai have our annual competition or Ikuto going pervert on Amu.

Amu's Pov:

When Utau and Ikuto walk over asking to join us for lunch I said "Sure Utau you can join."

"Ikuto you can join also" Kukai said so Ikuto decided to sit next to me and Utau sat next to MY KUKAI.

"Hey Utau why don't you and your pervert brother switch please I don't want him next to me, and I don't think Kukai want you next to him because he looks a bit uncomfortable right now." I pointed out to Utau who just looked a Kukai to see if he was okay.

"Ne Kukai are you okay?" Utau asked

"Huh…. Oh yea I'm fine Utau just didn't expect you to sit next to me hehehe." Kukai said

"WHAT. WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T EXPECT MY LITTLE SIS TO SIT NEXT TO YOU, YOU KNEW FAR WELL THAT SHE HAS HAD A CRUSH ON SINCE SHE FIRST MET YOU WHAT WOULD YOU EXPECT?" Ikuto yelled at Kukai

"HEYYY I DIDN'T KNOW SHE HAD A CRUSH ON ME TO START WITH TILL NOW THANKZ FOR THAT SO WHAT WOULD YOU THINK I WOULD EXPECT HER TO DO OF CAUSE SIT WITH HER BEST FRIEND THE ONE HER AND RIMA ALWAYS FIGHT OVER NOT ME." Kukai yelled back

"PLEASE CUT IT OUT" I yelled at the idiots (Kukai and Ikuto)

"YOU ARE ATTRACTING ATTENTION YOU BOYS" Utau yelled.


End file.
